Singing goes a long way- Cody and Bailey
by caileyfreak715
Summary: It's open mic night on the SS Tipton and Bailey wants to sing to show Cody that she still loves him. How will it go? Multi-chapter story. Story is much better than the summary XD Rated for swears.
1. London has a good idea

**A Cailey story! c: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite life, any of the characters, or the song lyrics.**

**Takes place sometime after "Break up in Paris."**

**Bailey's P.O.V.**

You know, it really sucks watching the person you're hopelessly in love with flirt with other girls. I mean, I know I should be happy for him, but I can't. Why does he have to be so damn irresistible?! Why can't I be the one that sees something in him? It's so unfair!

He's standing at the towel station folding towels while his ex-girlfriend Barbara, who just HAD to come to Seven Seas High now, flirts with him. I'm just sitting here at the juice bar barely paying attention to London as she babbles on about her latest shopping spree. I can tell she hates me because she knows that Cody and I dated for a while. I doubt she even cares about him; she's just doing this to piss me off and trust me. It is.

I stare at him and my God, he is freaking perfect. His aqua blue eyes that you could just get lost in, his golden brown hair, his….

"BAILEY!"

I snapped out of my trance. "Ow! God London, that hurt! What?!" I snapped at her.

"I was asking you whether you're going to participate in the singing thingy tomorrow night?"

"You mean open mic night?" I asked.

"No I mean the singing thingy!"

"That's what open mic is," I explained.

"Ugh, poor people," she muttered and rolled her eyes.

I turned my attention back to Cody and Barbara. She was next to him tickling his arm. She looked over at me and gave me an evil smile. I nearly crushed my smoothie cup. _That should be me! _ I thought to myself. I honestly don't know what he sees in her right now. She's rocking the whole short skirt, low cut tank top, high heels, and a crap load of makeup thing. What's wrong with girls who just wear what's not slutty, like me?

London saw that I looked angry and said, "Um…Bailey, are you okay?"

I couldn't hold in, "Why does she have to be here?! Can't he see that she's not into him?!"

"Ooh, you're jealous!" she taunted.

"What?! N-no I'm n-not!" I lied.

"You should sing about it tonight at the singing thingy tonight!" she told me.

That actually wasn't a bad idea. I was just afraid because I have never sung in front of that many people before. "Maybe…" I put my head in my hand and stared at him. God, he was so freaking perfect. I felt the jealousy again when I saw Barbara kiss him on the cheek. I made up my mind, I was going to sing tonight.

"London, I'm going to do it. I'm going to sing tomorrow night." I walked off to my cabin thinking about what song I should sing to him.

Barbara strutted over to us after she kissed Cody on the cheek. "Hey London and….you," she said with mock innocence. What a bitch. I could see right through her whole act. I just wish Cody did too and saw how normal and real I was. I wish we hadn't broken up…

"Hey, Barbara!" London said.

Barbara sent me a smirk and said, "Did you guys here?!"

"What?" we both asked.

"Cody and I are practically a couple again!"

I felt my heart sink and felt tears threatening to spill from my eyes. "W-what?" I said.

She gave me an evil smiled. "Yeah we've been hanging out all week! He invited me to accompany him to the open mic tomorrow night. Isn't that great?" she said mostly to me.

"Yeah," I lied with clear heartbreak and sadness in my voice, "Great…"

She gave me another evil smile before saying, "Well, I would LOVE to stay and chat with you Hailey, but I have better stuff to do with Cody, so bye!" She gave a little wave and strutted off.

"It's Bailey…" I said even though she couldn't hear me.

London walked off so I was left alone. I felt a tear stream down my face. How could he do this?! Especially with her! She's such a whore! I mean sure they dated back before he came on the boat, but that was before! Now she's this little bitch! Can't he see that I'm still in love with him and want nothing more than to be his girlfriend again?! I can't stand being just his friend. I knew Barbara didn't give a crap about him, it was just to make me pissed off. It was working unfortunately.

I saw Cody still at the towel station and decided to talk to him.

"Hey, Cody," I said trying to sound cheerful.

"Hey, Bailey!" he said.

"So, listen I need to talk to you." Maybe telling him how Barbara is a slut will help?

"Me first," he said, "So, I think I'm gonna ask Barbara to be my girlfriend tomorrow night at the open mic, what do you think?"

My heart shattered into a million pieces. How could he?! Why would he pick that slut?! I felt a lump in my throat and all I managed to say was, "That's great," before running off to my cabin with tears streaming down my face.

I heard him call my name, but I didn't care. I needed to get away. Of course! He was over me. He should be allowed to ask her out, shouldn't he? But she isn't right for him! She's only using him! I'm the one who really loves him! I love him more than anything, and I would do anything to make him happy! I blew it. I should never have doubted him when he was rehearsing our date with London in Paris. He was doing it so it would be perfect! I wish Paris never happened, then I would be in his arms, not that slut, Barbara.

I sat in my room the rest of the day and just cried. Thank god London decided to do some more shopping.

Then I realized something, tomorrow I was going to sing a song that described how I felt. And he would be there. He's going to know tomorrow how I feel about him.

**Thanks for reading! c: Part 2 will be up soon! Remember to favorite, follow, and review! **


	2. Barbara is a slut

**Happy new year everyone! C: Let's hope 2013 brings more updates and stories! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite life, the characters, or the songs :c**

**Let's get to the story!**

**Bailey's P.O.V.**

After the cry I had in my cabin, I decided to go the juice bar to get a smoothie. I was praying that Barbara wouldn't be there. The last thing I wanted was her around. I was hoping Cody would be there so I could tell him what I was meaning to tell him earlier.

I walked up to the juice bar and saw Zack, Maya, and Cody. I walked up to them.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey, Bailey," they said back.

"Cody, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, nervously.

"Sure," he said and smiled at me. God his smile is captivating.

We walked over to the towel station.

"So, what's up, Bailey?"

"Um…well-ʺ I started to say.

"CODY!"

I turned around and running up to Cody was none other than Barbara. She ran up to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She wrapped her arms around his waist and saw me standing there.

"Oh look, it's Hailey," she said with mock innocence.

"It's Bailey," Cody corrected.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," she said rather annoyed, "So listen Cody, I just wanted to say that you look really hot in that outfit you're wearing." She gave him a flirty wink after she said that and gave me a smirk.

I was wicked annoyed. How _dare_ she say that! I should be the only one who says that! I glared at her. She noticed and said, "Are you okay, Bailey? You look a little angry?" She gave me an evil smile.

I noticed poor Cody looked confused to I dropped the glare and said with just as much sarcasm as she had, "No, no I'm fine, Barbara but thanks."

"Okay good, now Cody and I are going to go to my cabin now, I'll see you later! Bye Bailey!" She sent me another smirk and a wave as she dragged Cody off.

"Wait Barbara, Bailey and I were talking," Cody tried to say, but Barbara dragged him off before I could say anything. I groaned. Why does this happen to me?! Why?! I just wanted him to know that I still love him and I want him back! At least tomorrow I can sing it to him. I just hope he gets the message that I'm going to try and get through to him.

I walked back over to the juice bar where Maya was.

"What's wrong, Bailey?" Maya asked.

"I keep trying to tell Cody that I still love him, but Barbara keeps ruining it! Why did she have to come to this school?!"

"Oh, Bailey. Don't worry about her! She's the biggest slut I know and Cody wouldn't fall for her," she reassured me.

"Yeah, but she's showing a totally different side to herself to him than she is to everyone else."

"Well you're going to sing tomorrow night, right?"

"Yeah and I already know which song I'm going to sing!" I told her.

"Ooh! What song?" she asked excitedly.

I told her and she got really excited. (A/N sorry but you guys won't find out which song it is until the episode where Bailey sings it! Sorry!)

"Oh my god, Bailey! That's perfect!" she hugged me. "Cody, will get the message. He's smart."

"I hope so. I also hope that little miss slut doesn't do anything to sabotage it."

"She won't! I'll make sure she won't," Maya told me.

"Thanks, Maya!" I walked off to my cabin. I had a pretty good feeling about tomorrow night.

The next morning

I walk out of my cabin looking forward to tonight. I can't wait to sing this song! It describes exactly how I feel. I hope he listens closely.

I walk down the hall and I turn the corner to see Barbara in a heavy make-out session with some random guy! How dare she do that to Cody! HOW DARE SHE?! I just want to rip her head off right now! Cody does NOT deserve this! I have to tell him! I grab my phone and snap a quick picture just for proof. She breaks apart when she hears me and turns around to see me standing there and goes pale white. I run off before she gets the chance to say anything to me. I need to find Cody and tell him what I just saw.

I walk to the sky deck and see Cody folding towels at the station. He looks so cute with his towel boy outfit on and the wind blowing through his hair…God, why did we have to break up!? I should never have doubted him. He would never cheat on me. Thank god it looks like Barbara hasn't made it here yet so I can tell him what I just saw.

I walk over to him. "Hey, Cody" I say nervously.

"Hey, Bailey" he said smiling at me, "what's up?"

"Well…um…" I look at him and he looks so happy. How could she do this to him?! He doesn't deserve this! He's going to be so devastated when I tell him.

He looks concerned. "Are you okay, Bailey?"

I bite my bottom lip avoiding his gaze. "Look, Cody. There's something I need to tell you…"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well-"

"CODY DON'T LISTEN TO A WORD SHE SAYS!"

Damn it. Of course she shows up! I turn around to see Barbara running towards us. Cody looks very confused.

"What are you talking about, Barbara?" he asks.

She looks at me and then back to him. "Um…never mind." She kisses his cheek and drags him off away from me. Cody shoots me an apologetic look and I just want to scream! This is the third time in the past 2 days that she's interrupted us! 3 TIMES! Tonight better work. He needs to know that I am still in love with him. I just hope I can do it before it's too late.

**Thanks for reading! C: Happy new year everyone! Let 2013 bring more updates and new stories! **


	3. Open mic night

**Enjoyy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :c **

**Bailey's P.O.V:**

Thank god for London. I know she can piss me off with her lack of intelligence, but if it weren't for her, I would not be wearing this outfit and I would not be singing tonight at the open mic.

I am wearing a simple, knee length, spaghetti strap, white dress. It's beautiful, but simple. I didn't know London had a good taste in clothes that weren't all sparkly! That's good to know. She's lending me a pair of 1 inch silver high heels. I'm happy that they aren't too high or else I'd fall over and I REALLY don't want to do that. I curled my hair and put on just a little bit of makeup. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I really hope Cody thinks I look pretty. Even though I'm not nearly good enough for him, I can always hope.

I thanked London and walked towards the Sky Deck where I saw the stage set up and all of my friends. I walked over to Woody, Addison, Zack, and Maya.

"Wow! You look so pretty, Bailey!" Maya told me.

"Thank you!"

"Cody is going to be STUNNED when he sees you in that," Zack said.

I blushed. I really hope so. I looked around for him and then I saw him. He was standing on the other side of the deck with Barbara. My god he looks amazing. He was wearing a black tuxedo much like the one he wore the night we broke up. His hair was combed neatly and he was smiling his famous smile that I always fall for. I was debating whether to go say something to him when Mr. Moseby went up to the microphone and announced that the open mic was starting. London came running in and sat next to me.

"Now, who wants to go first?" Mr. Moseby asked.

After about three people had gone, I decided that I needed to do it. I noticed that Barbara was flirting with Cody again as she tickled his arm. I felt the jealousy rise up in me and I raised my hand when Mr. Moseby asked who wanted to go next. I walked up stage, told them what song I was singing and walked over to the microphone.

I heard the intro to the song start and I locked my eyes on Cody. I saw Barbara notice me and she tried to keep his attention on her and not me. He hadn't noticed me up there yet because of her. I hope that once I start singing, he'll hear me and pay attention. My eyes were locked on him and they were going to stay that way throughout the song. Please Cody, please listen to the song I have to sing, please…I mean every word of it.

_I still remember the look on your face_

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered_

_For just us to know_

_You told me you loved me_

_So why did you go away?_

_Away_

After the first line, he looked over to the stage and saw me. He looked shocked that I was singing, but even more shocked that I was staring right at him. His eyes locked with mine and he didn't move when Barbara tried to gain his attention back. He seemed more interested in hearing me sing my song which is what I wanted.

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement_

_I ran off the plane_

_That July 9th_

_The beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt_

_I can still feel your arms_

As I was singing, I kept seeing memories of us when we were together inside my head. Those were some of the happiest moments of my life. I could tell he was remembering them too by the look on his face. We were still looking at each other, neither one of us had broken the gaze.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_I never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_I do remember the swing of your step_

_The life of the party, you're showing off again_

_And I roll my eyes and then_

_You pull me in_

_I'm not much for dancing_

_But for you I did_

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father_

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

_How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something_

_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

I was putting so much emotion into this song. I meant every word I said and I hoped he got the message. I needed him. I loved him; always have and always will. I would do anything for him. I just hope that this song will show him that I really truly love him.

_And I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_

_And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice where you are_

I could feel the tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I tried to hold them in, but eventually I felt one roll down my cheek followed by a bunch more. I could see his face change when I started crying. Despite my blurry vision from my tears, I still didn't break the gaze. I could've sworn I saw a tear roll down his cheek, but I may have been wrong.

_And I hope the sun shines_

_And it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you_

_You wish you had stayed_

_You can plan for a change in weather and time_

_But I never planned on you changing your mind_

_So I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last..._

When I finished the song, my face was soaked with tears. I finally broke the gaze with him once I remembered that it wasn't just us two there. There were a lot more people there than I realized, but it felt like it was just Cody and I. The audience started clapping and cheering for me. Cody still looked stunned, but he clapped for me. I noticed Barbara spin him around and kiss him on the lips and that's when I ran off stage crying my eyes out. I didn't bother looking back as I ran from the sky deck. I knew it. He had moved on. He probably thought I was the stupidest person ever for doing this. I don't blame him. After what I did to him in Paris, I'm shocked that he even wants to be friends with me. But it doesn't matter anymore. I'll never have him again. I'm still in love with him, but he's moved on.

**Thanks for reading! C: Don't worry, that's not the end! This is a cliffhanger! MWAHAHA I'm so mean! C: Lol XD I'll update ASAP! **

**I know I used the song "Last Kiss" in another story, but I thought of the idea of this story after I did the other one. Plus it's my favorite song ever! Lol c: Until next time!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**


End file.
